At One Glance
by animelee
Summary: Hanyou's were scorned, hated beasts; that was a fact of life. But what happens when Inuyasha goes against the very law of existence and norms of society? what happens when a certain Lord Sesshomaru gets involved? Yaoi, Incest, Inu/Sess. Review!
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I have come again! This time with a totally new plot!This story literally came to me last night and just I had to put it down and out immediately before I forgot. This is going to be my first attempt at Inu/Sess (yes people you heard it right! SEME Inuyasha!) so I trust you all to read it and tell me what you think, enjoy!

Warnings: You just know if I'm writing, it's YAOI! Inucest, Of course there's my standard Mpreg, Limes (definitely) Lemons (No duh!) and as usual there will be a warning at each chapter. No real spoilers though cuz this is kind of AUish.

Pairings: Inu/Sess.

Disclaimer: -sighs dramatically- if I owned Inuyasha, he and Sesshomaru will be going at it like rabbits in heat on crack! –laughs manically- *cough* sorry. -_-!

* * *

><p>Chapter 1<p>

A little hanyou carefully made his way through the thick forest, his footsteps coarse but measured, the grey puppy ears resting atop his silver hair twitching to zero in on every sound.

Inuyasha treaded lightly, not wanting to make a single noise lest he draw unwanted attention to himself. The boy, looking no more than an eleven year old human, barefooted and dressed in his only article of clothes, his red firerat haori that his mother had given him before she died a few moons ago, tilted his nose in the air, sniffing for any morsel of food.

The waxing moon hung overhead, lighting his way like a beacon of silver light, crickets chirped in symphony while other nocturnal animals made their presence know with their own unique sounds. Inuyasha caught the scent of a rabbit and immediately began trailing it, stomach growling in anticipation as the scent got stronger. The inuhanyou normally didn't like haunting at night as it was the time where the more vicious predators emerged and the prey tended to be hiding away, but it was the only time he could look for food without fear of ambush from some other demons or human alike.

He came to a small clearing where a small grey bunny was idly feasting on a patch of grass, oblivious to the hanyou's presence. It only took a second.

He made quick work of the rabbit, licking off the last trail of blood from his fingers before depositing what was left of the carcass for other animals to

The smell of blood was heavy around him; Inuyasha knew that it wouldn't be long before it began attracting other predators. With a final look around, the hanyou bounded in between some trees, keeping him downwind as he took a straight route on a gravel stone path. Soon enough, he came across what he had been looking for.

A small stream, precisely eight by ten feet, covered by dense bushes and canopied trees and a waterfall that further down led into the ocean. He approached with a little trepidation; the constant fall rain had turned the once calm stream into a raging torrent of water, the violent waves interlocking with each other before violently crashing into the surrounding rocks.

Inuyasha squatted just at the edge, folding the wide sleeves of his haori to prevent it from being wet. Though the rare material of the firerat would enable his clothes dry in a record time, the hanyou didn't exactly fancy walking around in wet clothes even for a couple of hours.

He scooped some water in his palms, bringing it up to drink a couple of time before scooping again and splashing his face. He repeated the motions for his arms and neck, washing thoroughly until he was satisfied there was no lingering scent.

As he got up to leave, there was an abrupt rustling sound from some bushes. The startled hanyou staggered a bit, feet slipping on the muddy bank. Inuyasha flailed about wildly, searching for some sort of purchase to steady himself. But it was inevitable, the hanyou fell, emitting a strangled yelp just as his body hit the water.

Inuyasha resurfaced, choking and spluttering, eyes wide with fear as the ferocious waves bombarded him, sending him under. He came up a couple more times, each one staying adrift for shorter periods, it was hopeless, he was like a man caught in a net, struggling but only getting tangled up more as the currents continually forced him beneath the depths.

The hanyou pumped his head and arms, using every bit of his strength to claw back to the surface. He felt exhaustion setting into his overworked limbs as he frantically looked around for anything useful, hope filling him as he spotted a lone root protruding from the bank a few meters away.

Inuyasha timed it, waiting to get close enough. In a last ditch effort, he lashed out his hand, smiling in relief as it connected with the hard texture of the root. Relief quickly morphed to horror as the root snapped, momentum carrying Inuyasha back under the stream.

Once again, he clawed his way through, his body trembling violently, he tried lifting his hands to attempt to swim against the raging currents but his limbs didn't seem to be cooperating. In a moment of hysteria, Inuyasha wondered what would do him in first, the hypothermia he could feel setting in or the water itself.

He didn't want to die. Kami he didn't want to die. His life may be pathetic and lonely but he wasn't the suicidal type, he had never once thought of ending things. He couldn't go, not like this! Hid death would be too cliché, too ironic, not that he had anyone that would weep for him, or care about what happened to a hanyou pup.

The currents pushed him further down and that's when Inuyasha realized with horror that they were forcing him to the ocean. He knew once he hit that large body of water, it was game over.

Time was running out, so Inuyasha did the last thing he could think to do, he opened his mouth and screamed.

"HELP! HELP! SOMEBODY HELP ME!"

There was no way of knowing if his yell reached anyone and even if it did, if there was anybody willing to heed the anguished call of a frantic soul. He went to yell again only to be met with a mouth full of salt water. Inuyasha choked, suddenly feeling lightheaded.

The width of the bank began widening; stretching out into a larger enclosure and Inuyasha knew he was out of time. The last thought that passed his head before his body hit the ocean was: _At least I get to see you again mother._

A clawed hand grabbed him by the scruff of his haori, lifting him out of water. He suspended in mid air for a second before landing on a grassy patch.

Inuyasha choked, hacking out the vast amount of water he'd swallowed till his throat felt raw.

He suddenly became aware of another presence, and Inuyasha lifted his head, blinking bleary eyes up at his savior. His vision cleared and the hanyou gasped.

Before him stood the most beautiful boy he'd ever seen, yes boy for he appeared the equivalent of a fifteen year old human though he was obviously of demon heritage. Beautiful silver hair cascaded down his back to the base of his spine, tucked slightly behind his pointed ears, the moon beams kissed it softly, making it appear like a curtain of shimmering crystals. His features which were still in the stages of defining were sharp yet feminine looking, testament to the breathtaking man he was already growing up to be. Two red stripes adorned each side of his smooth, porcelain skin, his bangs parting a bit in front to reveal a proud blue crescent moon. His tall, lithe form was hugged by a white expensive looking Kimono of the finest silk, making him glow ethereally in the quiet of the forest. There was no doubt about it; this angel that stood in front of him was an inuyoukai.

"Are you alright?"

Inuyasha started at the voice; cool, smooth and velvety with the broken husky tone of puberty. The hanyou could only nod dumbly, feeling a bit unworthy in the presence of such a being.

He slowly lifted his gaze, not knowing when he'd lowered it. As his wide golden orbs met narrowed slits of frozen amber, something strange began to happen.

The beautiful boy all of a sudden began to glow; shinning brighter and brighter like the very sun was peeking out from behind him. The last thing Inuyasha was conscious of before he succumbed to exhaustion, was the myriad of emotions that stole over him, the most dominant being the feeling of absolute peace.

* * *

><p>The next time Inuyasha came to, it was morning and he lying at the base of a tree. The boy was gone but there was a freshly killed boar by his side, a full water pouch lying next to it and an empty feeling in his heart.<p>

* * *

><p>What do you think? should I continue? can anyone guess where this is going, no? stick around and find out! :D<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Thanks for the awesome encouragement you guys! Sorry it took so long! Here's the next chapter. Enjoy!

Warnings: None.

Pairings: Inu/Sess

Disclaimer: Not mine.

Chapter 2

* * *

><p>"It's in its head Inuyasha!"<p>

The dog eared hanyou darted across the clearing, Tetsusaiga at the ready, poised to strike. He skillfully avoided the energy blasts thrown at him from the shard enhanced badger youkai.

"I got it! Just stay out of the way Kagome!" He barked over his shoulder to the miko. Kagome nodded but didn't put down her bow, arrow trained on their adversary in case things went awry. Sango stood not too far away, clutching her great boomerang while Miroku defensively held his staff at her opposite end, effectively surrounding the beast. Shippo hid in the bushes some ways away, holding an untransformed Kirara protectively.

Inuyasha dodged the youkai's advancing claws; jumping in the air and back flipping once, he brought his sword down.

"KAZE NO KIZU!"

The youkai let out a pained scream as the hanyou's hit connected solidly, ripping its body to shreds. Miroku was quick to suck it up with his wind tunnel, wrapping back his cursed hand.

Inuyasha landed stealthily on his feet just as the wind cleared away the last remnants of the youkai's remains. He crouched and picked up the light pink shard, weighing it thoughtfully between clawed fingers. With a snort he got up, tossing it to Kagome who was quick to catch it. The miko placed the shard into the glass bottle tied to her neck, mentally counting the others in there. She frowned.

"We only have, maybe a little under quarter of the whole Shikon jewel".

The hanyou groaned in annoyance as the other's joined them. "Great, fucking great. While we're here chasing small fry, Naraku probably has half the jewel already".

Kagome smiled reassuringly at him. "Don't worry Inuyasha, I'm sure we'll complete the jewel before Naraku. It's just a matter of time".

"In case you haven't noticed wench time is something we don't have!" he barked at her, eyes narrowing.

Kagome was taken aback; shock coloring her features for a moment and the next Inuyasha wished he'd just kept his mouth shut when he saw her glare at him.

"SIT BOY!"

There was a collective sigh from their surrounding companions as the hanyou plummeted to the ground.

He was up in a second. "What the fuck was that for ya wench?" Kagome crossed her arms and turned her head to the other side. "You're being a jerk Inuyasha, I'm just worried about you".

The hanyou huffed, rolling his eyes. "I'm fine, it ain't none of your business anyway". With that he bounded off into the trees, ignoring his friends' worried calls. He stopped at a tree some distance away, settling comfortably on its high branch, ears flicking on his head for any sound. He made it so he was far enough away from his friends' to keep them tracking him but close enough to be in tune with them for any sign of trouble. There was no way he could leave his pack unprotected.

A bird chirped cheerfully above head and he snarled at it causing the poor creature to fly away in fear. Inuyasha sighed, honestly he didn't even know where the irrational anger was coming from, he just felt it and felt it deep. Everything today had been pissing him off; from the sunrise to the harmless woodland creatures and he didn't know why.

For as long as he could remember there were some days where he woke up with a dominant emotion that played through for hours. Sometimes it was sadness that left him depressed the entire day, other times it was anger like today. These emotions left him confused and frustrated; he hated not understanding his own feelings.

The hanyou closed his eyes, only to snap them open a second later as the image of flowing white hair and intense golden eyes assaulted his vision.

He was wrong, these mood swings hadn't been happening for as long as he could remember, they'd been happening since that night in the meadow decades ago when he'd first seen that beautiful boy. He often found his dreams and thoughts plagued by the angelic youkai; it was like every detail of his ethereal face had been engraved in the hanyou's memory.

A muscled, tan hand reached up to grasp the fabric covering his heart feeling the organ throb painfully. That was also something that had been occurring since that faithful night. Every time he thought or even recalled anything of the boy; his image, his scent, his voice, Inuyasha was overcome with a deep sense of sadness, longing, grief and crippling emptiness. A soul deep emptiness had been his companion from then on and only seemed to get more pronounced when he thought of the angel. His angel. The one who saved his life, the first one besides his mother that at that time didn't speak to him with hatred, disgust or contempt. Sometimes these emotions threatened to suffocate him, leaving him in immense physical pain for days on end, yearning for the other boy; his touch, his scent, his voice; he craved any inkling like a starving man. There were times when these feelings reduced, during those times he swore he smelt the youkai's familiar scent on the wind but it was gone before he could catch it, leaving him craving for more.

Along with those negative emotions he felt when he thought of the boy, there was also some other puzzling feelings he experienced; peace was at the forefront, such peace, like the blissful, oblivious sleep of a newborn baby.

Possessiveness was another more puzzling emotion, he didn't know why but he felt the beautiful youkai belonged to him and him alone, often times when he'd dreamt of the boy, he'd pictured him with someone else as if to see if there was somewhere he could place him but Inuyasha never got through as he was always overcome with such fury he went on a rampage for hours. The angel was his and **_only_** his.

To a lesser degree he felt loyalty, happiness, contentment, joy, admiration, but the most overwhelming of all was love.

As unbelievable and ridiculous as it sounded, he was in love with the beautiful youkai, completely devoted to him.

At the back of his mind Inuyasha had a sneaking suspicion he knew what was happening or what had happened, had known for a while but he refused to acknowledge it. It was already painful enough without seeing the youkai, to acknowledge it would be unbearable.

But he wished, he hoped, hell he even prayed, to see him again, even just for a second. To know his name, hear him say _his_ name in that alluring sensual voice of his. Anything, no matter how small, he could get from his angel will be good enough.

As time passed Inuyasha had began to think that that night in the meadow had been a dream because there was no way in hell someone that beautiful, that perfect, could exist but his emotions were very real and not some warped figment of his imagination. The years he'd spent pinned to the tree had been simultaneously a blessing and a curse.

A blessing because his dreams had constantly been of the beautiful boy and a curse for the same reason. He remembered going almost insane when he was unpinned only to realize it had been exactly that, a dream. Secretly that had been part of what spurred his rage and made him attack Kagome.

He had never spoken to any of his friends about the boy in the meadow, partly because he wouldn't even know what to tell them, they'd probably think he was fucking nuts or had been hallucinating like the hanyou had sometimes thought but the fact was, he didn't want to share the beautiful boy with anyone else, even if it was just his memory.

Abruptly, he tilted his head, nose zeroing in on an unfamiliar scent; from what he could tell it was a male panther youkai and he was heading east. Where his pack had set up camp.

In a split second Inuyasha was on his feet, racing towards his friends.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome called happily as he landed in front of the surprised yet relieved humans' and full youkai's.

Wordlessly the hanyou turned to face some bushes just in time for the panther youkai to clear.

With black hair in a high ponytail and nondescript features, he stood mid height in front of them, a polite smile on his face.

"Who the fuck are you?" Inuyasha demanded, hand resting on the hilt of Tetsusaiga, ready to draw at will. "You have five seconds to answer before I start cutting".

The panther bowed low, causing the hanyou to raise his brows and the other blink at him.

"Forgive my rudeness, I am Kenchi; loyal messenger of Lord Sesshomaru. I have come with a message for you". He directed the last words at Inuyasha.

"Lord Sesshomaru?" Kagome questioned.

Sango looked at her incredulously, sometimes she forgot the miko was from another era and not familiar with their world. "I've heard of him, he's a daiyoukai and the lord of the Western lands, we're in his territory". She explained and Kagome made an 'o' of understanding.

"Yeah, so what the hell do you want? " Inuyasha asked the messenger testily. "Beat it if you ain't gonna talk".

"Now, now, let's not be hasty my friend", Miroku chastised good naturedly, treading lightly because of the hanyou's foul mood, and smiled benignly at the panther youkai. "I'm sure he came all this way for a good reason, we should at least hear what Lord Sesshomaru wants of you".

He scratched the back of his head nervously when Inuyasha trained a deadly glare at him. "Like I give a fuck what my bastard brother wants".

Kenchi gaped in horror at such vulgarity towards his lord and master while the others' gasped, eyes going wide and mouth hanging open. Shippo fell over from the shock.

Kagome was the first to speak. "B-Brother? He's your brother? Inuyasha…wouldn't that make you a…you know…a prince?"

The hanyou rolled his eyes and shrugged. "On my father's side apparently, we're half brothers but I barely know the bastard". That was the understatement of the year, he didn't know his brother at **_all_**, he'd never met him. Hell, the only reason he even knew he had a sibling was because his mother once mentioned it during her illness, right before she died. At first Inuyasha had been angry she'd kept it from him but then the anger quickly died and he became excited at the prospect of having another living family, someone to be with so he wasn't alone. The prospect, however, quickly died as the years went on and no brother stepped forward to claim him. At first he had consoled himself with the possibility that his brother wasn't aware of his existence like he'd been of his but over the years the reasoning fell short until Inuyasha came to the conclusion that his brother since being a full blooded youkai would want nothing to do with a hanyou like him. It was then and there that he'd giving up the prospect of having any sort of brotherly bond but it had never escaped his mind that somewhere out there he had a family.

Inuyasha shook his head to clear the cobwebs of thought and glared impatiently at the panther youkai. "Well, get on with it then".

Kenchi blinked a couple of times, coming out of his trance to realize the hanyou was talking about the message. "Oh…oh yes…right", he reached into his rich silk tunic and brought out a scroll, unrolling and clearing his throat before he read. "I request your presence in the Western palace for the annual Moon Feast in a fortnight. Bear in mind that all Inuyoukai are requested to attend and as the other remaining member our species it is mandatory that you are present. Make haste as I await your arrival".

By the end of it both of Inuyasha's brows had risen until they disappeared under bangs of wild silver hair.

Kenchi closed the scroll and replaced it under his tunic, surveying the silent campground.

Miroku turned to the hanyou. "I didn't know your species had died out Inuyasha".

He shrugged nonchalantly; appearing none too concerned over the prospect of his dying race. "Neither did I".

"Ahem", Kenchi cleared his throat to gain attention, looking at Inuyasha expectantly, waiting for an answer.

The hanyou's first instinct was to tell him to shove off, after all he'd never heard from his brother, the bastard had never been there for him growing up and all of a sudden he was 'requesting' Inuyasha like he was some sort of occasionally remembered toy but something had him pausing. He didn't know if it was his youkai or just plain instinct but something whispered in his ear, urging him to go. Inuyasha wouldn't admit that a part of him was curious, hungrily so, at the thought of meeting his brother. He wanted to know what kind of person he was, do they resemble each other? Did he take after their father? These questions burned at him, further buttressing his need to find out for himself. The source of answer just happened to be Sesshomaru and for some reason Inuyasha felt drawn to him.

"Fine, I'll be there", he said before he could think on it, then something occurred to him and made him swiftly add. "But they have to come too", he inclined his head to his pack.

Kenchi nodded, smiling slightly. "I will inform Lord Sesshomaru of your arrival", with that he was gone.

No one said anything, simply staring at the spot where the panther had been. "Inuyasha?" Kagome called.

The hanyou tucked his hands in the wide sleeves of his red firerat haori. "Pack up, we head out at first light", he ordered gruffly. They moved to do as told, questions hung in the air but no one dared voice them, not yet, not now. But somewhere deep they all had a feeling things were about to change.

* * *

><p>It took approximately three days to reach the Western Palace and by then Inuyasha was relieved he had himself somewhat under control. Throughout that time he could feel his friends' curious gazes, they were dying to ask questions but the hanyou said nothing, opting for once to make the journey in silence.<p>

The moment they came upon the grand regent structure Inuyasha felt a tremor wrack through his body and his brows furrowed. However, he wasn't able to question it as a youkai guard stepped forward to lead them inside.

The footpath was paved with fine granite and lined on either side with beautiful flowers, giving off a pleasant fragrance. As they were led through the long, empty hall;, Inuyasha could see demons tending to the sea of flowers that made up the garden from the large window at the side.

"This place is so beautiful!" he heard Kagome whisper to Sango and though he couldn't see, he knew the taijiya nodded eagerly in response.

Soon enough they came upon a large oak door and as the guard moved to open it, Inuyasha felt himself tremble harder in…in what exactly? Anticipation? Maybe, but somehow this felt like something else.

**Yes…**

He almost jumped at his youkai's sudden, husky whisper. He could practically hear the demon panting in an emotion he couldn't yet identify.

He unconsciously held his breath as the doors swung open and they stepped in, at least the others' did.

"Inuyasha?" Kagome called tentatively and they all turned to him.

Inuyasha stood completely frozen, it didn't even appear as if he was breathing, his wide golden eyes were staring ahead of them, somewhere in the darker corner of the room where their human eyes couldn't discern the figure lurking there but he could.

Ankle length silky hair of spun silver, tall form dressed in a pristine white kimono with red at the wide edges and a metal chest plate. Though he most certainly was no longer a boy as he appeared the equivalent of a nineteen year old human, Inuyasha knew, soul deeply, he knew it was the same person.

Different emotions assaulted him at once, so swift and acute that the hanyou stumbled from them: Peace, desire, lust, possessiveness, anger, hurt, longing, joy but the most dominant was love.

And he knew.

Even as his youkai howled at the back of his head and he started feeling dizzy and his body toppled forward to meet the floor. Distantly, he could hear his friends' frantic calls, Shippo's gasp but that was all drowned out as his brothers' heady scent seemed to get closer. Yes there was no doubt in his mind that the beautiful youkai was his older brother, the one who had pulled him out of water all those decades ago. His angel.

It was at that moment that he felt what seemed like a lead weight drop off his shoulders and the chains that bound him to this world were severed, latching on instead to the beautiful demon, that he confirmed what he had suspected all these years but had refused to acknowledge. It was shocking, it was mind boggling but it was the truth.

He had imprinted on Sesshomaru. He had imprinted on his brother.

* * *

><p>T.B.C<p>

Are you guys still into this? Please tell me so I will know if I should continue! :D


End file.
